Esta vez no, Padfoot
by valeerii
Summary: TERMINADO. Es un Sir/Rem. Sirius se da cuenta de que no puede estar sin su lobo. Como reacciona el?
1. Chapter 1

Esta vez no, Padfoot

_**Esta vez no, Padfoot**_

-Padfoot, por favor!!

-Por favor qué, Jimmy?

-No te hagas el tonto, que bastante bien te sale-contestó el chico de gafaas, visiblemente irritado-. Tenés que hablar con Remus.

El otro se quedó de piedra al oír ese nombre. Con un movimiento de la varita apagó la música que estaba escuchando, se sentó en la cama de su amigo y adoptó una expresión seria.

-Cómo sabés que estamos peleados?

Solo cuando terminó de formular la pregunta, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que ésta había sido. Estaba hablando con su mejor amigo, quien descubría lo que le pasaba aún estando a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Al parecer, la pregunta también sorprendió al otro animago, que alzó una ceja y se revolvió el pelo, tal y como hacía cuando se estaba impacientando.

-Primero, soy su mejor amigo. Segundo, compartimos habitación y ninguno está en ella cuando está el otro, y tercero…lo sabe todo Hogwarts-Sirius bajó la mirada-. Me vas a contar qué pasó?

-James, yo…

-Flash back-

Dos chicos de 16 años caminaban por las orillas del lago de Howarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Mientras caminaban, el que parecía más tímido rompió el silencio, al momento que empujaba suavemente al otro, para sacarlo de su trance.

-En qué pensás Sirius?

El de cabello moreno lo miró y sonrió arrogantemente. Gesto típico en él.

-Si sigue así, Prongs va a morir a manos de Evans.

Ambos rieron.

-Qué más quisiera él, que morir en los brazos de su gran amor…

-Vamos, Moony, no te pongas sentimental. Estaba pensando…¿Cuántas veces más va a terminar en la enfermería por culpa de esa pelirroja?

-Hasta que se canse de insistir-los dos amios se miraron. Conocían lo suficientemente bien a James Potter como para saber que eso nunca iba a suceder-. O hasta que Lily acepte una cita.

-Fin flash back-

-Claro Black, todo muy lindo… pero están hablando de mí. No creo que por intercambiar ideas sobre mi perfecto futuro con Evans se hayan peleado así. Que pasa, no confias en mi?

-Jajaja, por favor Jimmy…no me hagas una escenita. Me alcanza y me sobra con mis admiradoras.

-Me imagino. Entonces, me vas a contar?

-…

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK!

-Es que no lo vas a entender…

Los dos morochos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. No bajaban la mirada. Sabían que se podían contar todo, sin ningún temor.

El ojigris comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación de los chicos. Se tumbó en su cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si lo que iba a decir, le doliera profundamente.

-Yo…estoy enamorado de Moony.


	2. Chapter 2

-Yo…estoy enamorado de Moony

-Yo…estoy enamorado de Moony.

-Flash Back-

-Sirius, podemos hablar?

-Pensé que lo estábamos haciendo.

El castaño rodó sobre el césped hasta que quedó cara a cara con su amigo. Podían verse a la perfección, sentir su aroma, admirar cada detalle…

El gran Sirius Black tragó saliva y sonrió algo incómodo, pero alentando a su amigo a continuar.

-No entiendo porqué siguen a mi lado.

-Otra vez con eso? Maldito licántropo inseguro!-pero al ver que éste se sonrojaba, agregó-. Remus, nosotros sabemos como sos. Te conocemos, incluso, mejor que vos mismo.

El chico de ojos miel bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta. No sabía que contestar…a pesar de haber hablado incontables veces de eso, no podía comprenderlo.

Su amigo, al advertir su silencio, siguió hablando.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Qué le dijiste?-cuestionó James.

Siempre había sospechado algo entre su mejor amigo y el chico-lobo, pero creía que era algo mutuo. Decidió seguir indagando sobre el tema, para advertir el momento justo en el que Sirius…metió la pata.

-Maldito ciervo…pensé que cuando te lo dijera, ibas a pensar que era un enfermo degenerado.

-Nunca dije que no lo fueras, pulgoso-contestó con una sonrisa.

-"Remus, sos una persona pura. Un alma incapaz d dañar a alguien. Sabemos que sos un amigo verdadero, y millones de veces demostraste ser un mago digno de confianza- y en lo personal…creo que es imposible no amarte. Demonios!! Porqué tenés que ser tan podidamente perfecto!? Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus labios, tu cuerpo…me volvés loco!"

-Definitivamente, la sutileza no es tu fuerte.

-Cerrá la boca…-respondió enfadado.

Tomó la almohada más cercana y se tapó la cara con ella. Inmediatamente comenzó a gritar palabrotas que McGonagall consideraría dignas de una expulsión, pero que su amigo escuchó pacientemente.

-Te podés calmar? Parecés una de tus tontas admiradoras…

-Yo también me di cuenta de que había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo. Lo miré a los ojos y le dije que le agradecía por estar siempre…se levantó y se alejó.

-No te dijo nada?

-"Esta vez no, Padfoot".


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche era luna llena, y no habían visto a Lupin en todo el día

Esa noche era luna llena, y no habían visto a Lupin en todo el día. Sirius estaba histérico. No había escuchado siquiera al montón de chicas que le proponían escaparse esa noche a Hogsmeade, ya que todo su cerebro intentaba localizar a su…amigo.

James, por su parte, perseguía a su mejor amigo por todo el castillo y terrenos de Hogwarts, intentando tranquilizarlo

-Pad, podemos volver al castillo, por favor?-gritaba por milésima vez-. Por si no te diste cuenta, está diluviando! Remus no sale los días de lluvia!-al ver que ojigris no daba señales de cambio, agregó.- Se te ocurrió mirar el mapa?

Sirius frenó en seco. Miró a su compañero y sin decir nada, se largó a correr hacia su sala común.

Ingresaron a las habitaciones totalmente empapados, pero no importaba. Peter, que había estado en la enfermería por comer unos pasteles en mal estado, no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

En menos de lo que tarda en decir "quiddich", el joven Black había dado vuelta la habitación, encontrado el mapa y localizado el punto con la inscripción "Lupin, Remus".

-Ya está en la Casa de los Gritos-dijo, más para sí que para el resto.

-Vas a tener que ir solo, creo que yo voy a morir…-interrumpió James, al momento que se tiraba sobre su cama, apretando con las manos sus costillas izquierdas.

Sirius sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Aún estando dentro de la escuela, se transformó en un gran perro negro, y al salir por la puerta principal, advirtió que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Saltó con agilidad sobre un nudo del Sauce Boxeador, que de inmediato se inmoviñizó, dejando expuesta la abertura.

Cuando se asomó, vio a su amigo casi totalmente convertido en lobo.

Esperó escondido que terminara la metamorfosis, y después saltó a su encuentro.

Toda la noche se hicieron compañía silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos se movía demasiado y evitaban el contacto tanto físico como visual.

Finalmente, el perro negro se acercó sigilosamente al lobo, y lamió una de sus orejas con timidez. El licántropo intentó atacarlo, pero en canino no se inmutó. Solo atinó a apoyar su hocico sobre el del otro.

Después de unos minutos de ese contacto, se vislumbró el sol desde dentro de la casa, y el lobo regresó a su forma humana, al mismo tiempo que el chico moreno.

Permanecieron en la misma posición, rozándose las narices, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Sirius alzó una mano, y acarició suavemente una mejilla de su Remus, quien no esquivó el gesto, sino que lo correspondió.

Sonriendo, salieron de la casa, por el pasillo que los llevaba a los terrenos del colegio.

Seguía lloviendo.

El moreno se adelantó, dándole espacio al otro para hacer lo que quisiera; pero cuando sintió una voz de detrás de su espalda, sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, y un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima lo invadió.

-Si, Remus? Qué pasa?-dijo, intentando hacer caso omiso al cosquilleo que le había nacido en el estómago al ver al dueño de sus sueños empapado e indefenso, que lo miraba sonrojado.

-Yo…el otro día vos…

-Olvidate de eso. No sé que me pasó.

-No puedo olvidarlo-contestó en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Se miraron a los ojos. Plata y oro fundiéndose en una misma mirada, siendo la ventana de lo que ambos sentían.

Simultáneamente caminaron uno en dirección al otro, y cuando estaban a un paso, Lupin tomó el rostro de Black entre sus manos.

-Nunca me dejes.

-Nunca-respondió, guiñándole seductoramente un ojo-. Te amo…

El otro sonrió.

Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento. Perfecto.

-Gracias a Merlín que se arreglaron-dijo James, observando todo desde la ventana de su habitación-. Estos dos son el uno para el otro.

-Quiénes?

-Nadie Peter. Volvé a dormir.

Ese era un secreto, exclusivamente para verdaderos Merodeadores.


End file.
